tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Snow
Snow is the twenty-sixth episode of the fifth season. Plot Thomas has become snowed down by a tunnel where Rusty is working close by. So to pass the time, Rusty tells Thomas a story. One snowy day, Skarloey was travelling up to the slate mine when he passed through a ravine. His driver was concerned that noise could cause an avalanche, and he sets an emergency cap. When Skarloey runs over it, nothing happens, so his crew decide to make a cup of cocoa and be on their way. Unfortunately, up in the slate mines some "empties" jam the winch and some trucks run down the slope into the ravine, causing an avalanche which buries Skarloey. When Rusty comes to the rescue, they discover that Skarloey's heat has created an igloo, and inside they find Skarloey's crew nonchalantly sipping cocoa. Thomas uses this as an example about how trucks can be so troublesome while Rusty states the same for snow. The workmen finally clear the snow from behind Thomas, but Gordon then arrives with his snow machine, covering Thomas again only to be buried when the noise causes an avalanche. Thomas jokes that if Skarloey could emerge from an avalanche laughing, Gordon could at least do the same. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * Percy * Skarloey * Rusty * Peter Sam (cameo) * Duncan (cameo) Locations * The Windmill * Stepney's Branch Line * Standard and Narrow Gauge Tunnel Runby * Skarloey Railway Slate Quarry * Echo Pass Ravine Trivia * Going by production order, this is the twenty-fifth episode of the fifth season. * Stock footage from Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure is used. * During most of the flashback, Skarloey's large scale model was used; but during the scene where the narrator says "When the snow came...", his small scale model is used. The same goes for Rusty: When interacting with Thomas, Rusty's small scale model is used; but when he appears during the flashback, his large scale model was used. * When the trucks plunge into the ravine, music is heard in the US and international versions but not the UK version. The music has a small bit of the TUGS danger theme. * This was the last episode of a few things: ** Britt Allcroft's last episode as producer and writer. ** Angus Wright's last episode as executive producer. ** David Maidment's last episode as railway consultant. ** The last episode produced by The Britt Allcroft Company. ** The last episode narrated by Manfred Steffen in Germany, Gérard Boucaron in France and Diego Brizzi in Latin America, and the last episode to be narrated by Tatá Guarnieri in Brazil until Hero of the Rails. Goofs * In various scenes, part of Skarloey's cab roof is snapped. * When the trucks race down the incline, the middle truck derails. * When the trucks crash through the snow bank and buffers they are coupled, but they fall off separately, one by one. Additionally, a truck is missing when they fall into the ravine. * When the trucks are on the incline, the front truck has a narrow-gauge truck face, but when it crashes through the buffers it has a standard-gauge truck face. * When Thomas talks to Percy, his eyes are wonky. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * Spooks and Surprises * Seasonal Scrapes * Christmas Collection * My Little Thomas and the Royal Visitor * The Complete Fifth Series DVD Boxsets * Classic Collection US * Thomas' Christmas Wonderland and other Thomas Adventures * Thomas' Snowy Surprise and Other Adventures * Ultimate Christmas DVD Boxsets * Celebrate with Thomas * Holiday Favorites AUS * Spooks and Surprises * The Complete Fifth Series DVD Packs * Complete Series 1-10 ITA * Back All! JPN * The Complete Works of Thomas the Tank Engine 2 Vol.4 * Sing-Along and Stories 3 * Sodor Tour: Surprise Happening BRA * Christmas in the Beautiful Land of Thomas DK * Forward and Backward and Other Stories MYS * Busy Going Backwards and Other Adventures * Salty's Secret and Other Thomas Adventures GER * Lots of Little Helpers PHL * Happy Ever After (Philippine DVD) NOR * Fleas and 15 and other Stories SWE * Hidden in Snow Gallery File:SnowUKTitleCard.PNG|UK title card File:SnowUStitlecard.png|US title card File:SnowSpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish title card File:SnowSlovenianTitleCard.png|Slovenian Title Card File:SnowGermanTitleCard.jpg|German Title Card File:SnowJapanesetitlecard.png|Japanese title card File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure50.png|Stock footage File:Snowmachine.png|Gordon's snow machine File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure41.PNG|Stock footage File:Snow.PNG File:Snow1.png File:Snow2.png File:Snow3.png File:Snow4.png|Percy File:Snow5.png|Rusty File:Snow6.png File:Snow8.png File:Snow9.png File:Snow10.png|Gordon File:Snow11.png|Thomas File:Snow12.png File:Snow13.png File:Snow14.png File:Snow15.jpg|Deleted scene File:Snow16.jpg|Deleted scene File:Snow17.png File:Snow18.png File:Snow19.png File:Snow20.png File:Snow21.png File:Snow22.png File:Snow23.png File:Snow24.png File:Snow25.png File:Snow26.png File:Snow27.png File:Snow28.png File:Snow29.png File:Snow30.png File:Snow31.png File:Snow32.png File:Snow33.png File:Snow34.png File:Snow35.png File:Snow36.png File:Snow37.png File:Snow38.png File:Snow39.png File:Snow40.png File:Snow41.png|A workman File:Snow42.png File:Snow43.png File:Snow44.png File:Snow45.png File:Snow46.png File:Snow47.png File:Snow48.png File:Snow49.png File:Snow50.png File:Snow51.png File:Snow52.png File:Snow53.png File:Snow54.png File:Snow55.png File:Snow56.png File:Snow57.png File:Snow58.png File:Snow59.png File:Snow60.png File:Snow61.png File:Snow62.png File:Snow63.png File:Snow64.png File:Snow65.png File:Snow66.jpg File:Snow67.jpg File:Snow68.png File:Snow69.jpg File:Snow70.png File:Snow71.jpeg Snow72.png Snow73.png Snow74.png Snow75.png Snow76.png Snow77.png Snow78.png Snow79.png Snow80.png Snow81.png Snow82.png Snow83.png Snow84.png Snow85.png File:Snow86.png Episode File:Snow - British Narration|UK Narration File:Snow - American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Episodes